


in need of comfort

by sinspiration



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: When Kent finally, finally arrives at the hospital room, it’s to Alexei sitting up in bed, head in his hands.“I’m here,” Kent says, “I’m here, I’m here. Fuck are you–”Alexei gives him a wan smile. “I’m okay, Kenny. I’m okay.”“You are not okay, your leg is broken–”





	

**Author's Note:**

> An h/c wherein Tater gets the h&c.

When Kent finally, finally arrives at the hospital room, it’s to Alexei sitting up in bed, head in his hands.

“I’m here,” Kent says, “I’m here, I’m here. Fuck are you–”

Alexei gives him a wan smile. “I’m okay, Kenny. I’m okay.”

“You are not okay, your leg is _broken–”_

It’s not a career ending injury, but it’s a season-ending one. Kent had gotten the update on his way over; hairline fracture from a hard fall.

The Falconers had been on their way to the playoffs this year.

“Is okay,” Alexei says, softer. “Is okay. Kenny, don’t worry, I–” His voice breaks.

Kent wraps his arms around him as Alexei’s shoulders shake.

 

—

 

The Aces had gotten kicked out early, Kent using his pent-up energy to at least cheer Alexei on. He was already starting his own off-season, and the only reason he hadn’t been at this game was because he’d been in New York for his mom’s birthday. He’d just gotten off the plane when his phone had blown up.

He’s never been more glad to not be playing hockey, because it means he can take over Alexei’s apartment for the next six weeks no problem.

Alexei is withdrawn for the first few days. He tries to smile for Kent, tries to make light of what happened, but Kent catches him clenching his fists, cursing out his crutches, staring hollowly at his hockey gear. He won’t be able to skate until his cast is off, and only then after PT says it’s okay.

Kent does his best. He makes and buys all of Alexei’s favorite foods. He cleans the apartment and rearranges the furniture so that’s easier for Alexei to get around. He moves Alexei’s things to the downstairs guestroom, where Alexei will be staying until he can manage stairs. Sets the bed up with Alexei’s favorite sheets, puts all his clothes in the closet. He offers himself, whatever Alexei needs, whenever he needs it, but Alexei only takes him up on it when he’s really hurting, when he can’t do something alone, and it’s obvious that he hates to ask for help. He barks at Kent a couple of times, loses his temper. He always takes his words back immediately, hobbles out of the room to be angry somewhere else, where he can’t take it out on Kent, but…

When Kent hurts, Alexei is always there, offering to hold him, bathing him in kind words and attention, making sure he’s able to get through his day.

Alexei won’t let Kent do any of that. And it-it hurts. It’s hard.

Kent still tries.

After another week, Alexei settles a little more. He takes help and only seems tired now, like his anger has drained out of him. He flips between watching every game, jaw clenched, and not being able to turn on the TV at all, not even to watch the ridiculous reality shows he likes.

Kent sleeps on the couch in the living room, close enough to hear Alexei if he needs him.

 

—

 

“Sorry,” Alexei says, staring at the floor when he leaves his bedroom one morning, early, and discovers Kent there. “I’m no good. Make this hard for you. You should leave.”

“No way,” Kent says immediately. “So you’re not the easiest to deal with, so what? Neither am I. I’m still here. If you need me.”

That night, Alexei comes into the living room as Kent is getting ready to go to sleep. “Sleep with me?” he asks tentatively.

“Yeah, sure, of course–”

They’re stiff together in a way they never are, lying side by side. Eventually Alexei sighs and rolls onto his side, his leg stretched out, other bent towards his chest. Kent puts a cautious hand on his shoulder but goes no closer.

The next night, Alexei laces their fingers together. “Sorry,” he murmurs in the quiet of the room. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kent replies. “Just get better. I just want you to get better, okay? However you need to.”

The night after that, Alexei lets Kent curl around his back, holding him close. He shakes again, and Kent soothes him as best he can. “It’s okay,” he says over and over. “You’ll get better. And you’ll play again. You’ll be the best.”

 

—

 

Alexei’s friends and teammates try to visit him when they’re home, sending flowers and cards and candy when they’re not. Alexei has a hard time looking at them. Kent puts the cards away for later, stuffs the candy in the freezer, and throws the flowers out. He encourages the visits, because it’s good for Alexei to have someone around who isn’t Kent, but he cuts them short too, ushering everyone out when Alexei looks like he’s waning, like he can’t keep up the energy anymore.

Kent sits next to Alexei on the couch after, Alexei’s leg sticking out awkwardly. Alexei reaches out and pulls Kent in close, and Kent goes easily.

“Thank you,” he says one afternoon, when they’re sitting just like that. “For this. For everything.”

“You’re always there for me,” Kent says. “You think I wouldn’t be there for you?”

 

—

 

Alexei starts being able to go to home games. He and Kent sit in the stands (not the bench yet, though it’d been offered, Alexei hadn’t been ready to sit on the bench when he still couldn’t skate), and Alexei screams louder than everyone else in the stadium.

At night, Alexei asks Kent to hold him. Sometimes he asks to hold Kent.

They watch the away games on TV, curled up against each other.

Sometimes Alexei reaches for Kent in other ways, moves to kiss him, to give him pleasure, to pin him down while Kent arches up. Kent gives him everything he can, lets Alexei take whatever he needs.

 

—

 

They buy a bunch of champagne for the day Alexei gets his cast off, and Alexei takes great pleasure in throwing the thing out. They get drunk and giggly and watch a Say Yes to the Dress marathon and Alexei looks happier, and that’s all Kent wants.

Kent is there for him while Alexei grits his teeth during PT, encourages through his stretches and exercises. Still fetches thing for him, though now Alexei is almost playful about it, and Kent would complain that he’s taking advantage except it’s so, so good to see Alexei smile and mean it.

 

—

 

Alexei gets approved for ice time and he kisses Kent within an inch of his life before breathing, “Now? We go now?” His PT therapist is very amused.

Kent drives Alexei to the rink and they get their skates on. Alexei has to lean on him, but he skates. He skates and he laughs and Kent goes warm all over.

That night, Alexei spends hours on him. Bats Kent’s hands away when he tries to do something besides moan. “Taking care of me always. Want to take care of you.”

“Alexei,” Kent gasps, “I told you, you know that’s not–”

“Want to,” Alexei says stubbornly, before lowering his head back down.

 

—

 

The Falconers don’t end up making it, and Alexei is upset but not heartbroken. Kent hugs him tight and whispers, “You’ll win it. When you’re _on_ the ice, you’ll win.” He doesn’t even make a joke about _only if the Aces don’t get there first_ because it’s not the time for that.

“I’m know,” Alexei says eventually, sighing. “I’m know.” Then he grins at Kent. “Aces do better next year, yes? Need to kick your ass on the ice at playoffs.”

“You fucking wish,” Kent says, shoving him, and Alexei laughs.

It’s the best sound in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [justwritins](http://justwritins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm total cp trash right now. Come say hi!  
> 


End file.
